Ice Cream Makes Everything Better
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: On an unusually hot day, Stiles has the perfect idea of a way to keep Derek cool. But will this only heat things up? Derek/Stiles. Rated T just to be safe.


**AN: Started out as a drabble, and just kept growing! Hope you guys like it. **

Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

It was hot, too hot for early spring. Yet, nothing seemed to follow the laws of nature in Beacon Hills. Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, for what was probably the tenth time, while impatiently waiting for Derek to get his furry ass in gear. He picked up his phone, checking the time, before returning his hands to the steering wheel.

"You know what, this is the last time I follow your vague text messages Derek." He swore to himself as he reached for his keys, and started the car. There was a sharp knock on the passenger side window, made by a very pissed off looking werewolf.

"Unlock the door." Derek demanded, while jerking the handle as if to prove his point. Stiles rolled his eyes, before unlocking the door, and watching as the broody werewolf climbed into his jeep.

"You know you could be a little more appre…" Stiles began but was cut off by a low growl. "Okay, so you've used up your word quota for the day."

"Just drive." Derek snapped. Stiles quickly put his vehicle into drive and took off down the dirt road. They rode in silence for nearly a whole minute before Stile felt the urge to talk.

"So," he began before clearing his throat and starting again, "Are you planning on filling me in on where we are headed, or.." Another growl cut Stiles off, and he gave him a sideways glance.

"I'll tell you when you need to turn." Derek ground out, his patience running very thin. Stiles was about to comment but for once his common sense told him otherwise. Instead he just observed Derek. He didn't look different from any other time he'd seen him, maybe a little sweatier but in this heat who could blame him. That's when it clicked. Derek was hot. He knew the phrase dog days of summer, so maybe this was around the same thing. The heat was making Derek uncomfortable, which caused him to be even grouchier than normal. Without warning stiles took the first right that would lead him to his house. Derek looked as if he was about to protest.

"I need to stop at home first; I think I might have something that will help." Stiles explained to which Derek only glared at him in disbelief. "Just trust me." Stiles attempted to assure him. In no time at all Stiles pulled into his driveway, and was dragging a reluctant werewolf into his house. Derek was left standing awkwardly in the living room while Stiles entered his kitchen.

"Why are we here again?" Derek asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

"For these." Stiles replied holding two ice cream cones in his hand. "No better way to beat the heat, then with a creamy and delicious frozen treat."

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek sighed as he ungraciously accepted the snack.

"What? I figured maybe this could help you cool down. That way you can go back to you usual brooding, annoying, Mr. mysterious self." Stiles joked, and he swore he saw a twitch of a smile cross Derek's lips. Stiles just smiled back while taking a few tentative licks, watching to make sure that Derek was eating as well.

"Whatever, the sooner we eat these, the sooner we can get going again." Derek raised the ice cream to his lips and took a long lick, twirling his tongue around the lip of the cone as he did. Stiles eyes widened, as he stood frozen, his tongue mid lick. Derek smirked before taking another drawn out lick, even going as far as to release a low moan. Stiles eyes connected with Derek's and he could feel himself blush. He sucked his tongue back into his mouth, before swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Der..ek." Stiles stammered, before shutting his mouth and resolving not to talk.

"What do I have something on my face?" he asked innocently, and licked his lips as if to make sure. Stiles shook his head no, averting his eyes to study the floor.

"Because you got a little something on yours," He continued, taking a few confident steps closer to Stiles, "Right in the corner of your mouth." He chided in a playful tone. Stiles reluctantly met Derek's eyes, his forgotten ice cream melting in his hands.

"Mind if I get that for you?" Derek didn't leave time for Stiles to answer, before his mouth was on his, and Derek's tongue was lapping up the trail of ice cream that had ran from the corner of his mouth to the bottom of his chin.

"Derek!" Stiles gasped out in surprise. Derek took advantage of his surprise to slip his tongue in the young human's mouth, the taste of vanilla from the ice cream mixing with something that was purely Stiles. Derek dominated Stiles mouth, his tongue using the same tricks he had used on the ice cream cone. Stiles moaned into the kiss, allowing Derek to take control. He was plenty happy with just enjoying the ride.

"See," Stiles whispered in between kisses, "Ice cream makes everything better."

**Review Please!**


End file.
